


Ballada o gejach

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballada o gejach, M/M, Nie wiem co ćpałam, Supernatural - Freeform, beka - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ballada o gejach, czyli przygody bliżej niepoznane we dwunastu księgach spisane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Księga I

Śród pól takich przed laty,

nad brzegiem ruczaju,

na pagórku niewielkim,

we brzozowym gaju,

stał dwór szlachecki,

z drewna, lecz podmurowany,

świeciły się z daleka pobielane ściany,

Zaraz... cofaj pan stary!

Te numery dobrze znamy!

Pan Tadeusz, Podkomorzy,

Zosia, Sędzia i Sąd Boży...

Nie. To Krzyżacy Sienkiewicza,

co pod Grunwaldem dostali z bicza.

Tym razem zupełnie inna historia nastała.

O smokach, rycerzach i Samancie, co się uganiała

za sałatkami, marchewkami, ogórkami,

a poczciwy Gabriel za jej spódnicami.

Opowieść ta wielce dziwna i niezwykła,

podziwiana przez Charlie z naprzeciwka,

sprawi, że te postacie,

przestaną mieć na sobie gacie.

 

Tak więc nie przedłużając,

zatopmy się w gejozie,

nie zakładając się

o marne grosze,

lecz o ciasto urocze!

 

Dawien, dawien czas temu,

gdy słuchano polonezów wśród pól wielu,

w sąsiedniej wsi od Soplicowa,

stała się rzecz wielce wszystkim wiadoma!

Castiel potężny i srogi 

schlał się, a giermek jego walnął w nogi

Wielkiego Pana Winchestera, który właśnie smakował znakomitego sera.

A ser ten nie był byle jaki,

tylko z gór bawarskich,

gdzie nabierał koloru khaki.

Tak więc Wielki Pan Winchester w swej złości,

poszedł do rachmistrza, gdzie ten go ugości i

przedstawi plan poważny:

Jak zażegnać spór rubaszny?

Rachmistrz podumał chwilę nad swoją herbatą

i rzekł:

,,Mam plan na okazję taką!

Wystarczy, że pójdziesz pan do Crowleya,

co trzyma w garści kilo sera!"

 

,,Ale nie o to mi chodzi!", Ryknął Pan

,,Ja chcę, by Castiel oddał mi swój kram!

I żeby rzucił się do łoża

niczym Gabriel i Sam!"

 

Rachmistrz spojrzał na niego spode łba

,,Gówno ci to da.

Ale jak chcesz porady złotej,

to idź idjit do tamy bobrzej,

gdzie Kevin mieszka w bukrze

i liczy pióra kurze."

 

Tak więc Wielki Pan Winchester pobiegł prosto

do stajni, gdzie czekała na niego klacz imieniem Wosto,

bo Impala, poprzedniczka Wielkiego Pana,

skręciła kostkę jak po kamieniach skakała.

,,Dalej Wosto, mknij szybko przez pola!"

A ona spojrzawszy z wesoła,

zarżała głośno i pomknęła bez zastanowienia.

 

Pędzili szybko przez brzozowe gaje,

słysząc za sobą psy stare,

które w swej omylności,

wzięły ich za zwierzynę,

która wypełni brzuchy wielmożnych gości.

,,Wynocha, ogary piekielne!"

Krzyknął Wielki Pan, wyciągając Colta swego

i z konia wystrzelił celnego

żołędzia. Bo pocisk lepszy i tańszy

niż kula, a przy okazji,

w Rumcajsa się wczuwa.

 

Mknęli dalej przez pola rozmaite,

wyzłacane pszenicą, posrebrzane żytem,

gdzie bursztynowy świeżob, gryka jak śnieg biała,

gdzie dziewiczym rumieńcem Samantha pałała,

a Gabriel wziął ją w ramiona,

dając wielkiego buziaka w czubek czoła.

 

Wielki Pan Winchester doskonale to widział,

ukrywszy się niegdyś, cicho syczał,

gdy suknie poszybowały w górę,

miał ochotę krzyknąć: ,,Jakie chuje!"

Ale Samantha do zabawy była skora,

więc Gabriel nakręcał się zgoła,

a Wielki Pan był coraz bardziej zły.

Oj, gdy Samantha wróci, pogadają o tym czy,

będzie chciała pójść w tango również z nim.

Pewnie tak, bo niby z czym?!

Gabrielowy był mały, a Crowleyowy to chuj stary!

 

Ale wracając do chwili obecnej.

Pędził na Wosto, wiatry gonił,

minął Gartha, co krowy doił,

minął rzeki, domy, lasy,

Metatrona, Jo, wielkie pasy,

minął rzeczy rozmaite,

jak i te nieprzyzwoite!

 

Dotarł wreszcie do bobrzego grodu,

szukając w cieniu odrobiny chłodu.

Nagle zza drzewa wyskoczył ktoś,

niski, krępy jegomość...


	2. Księga II

Wielki Pan srogo spojrzał na niego,

wyczekując wskazówki od Mistrza tego,

który w swej mądrości wszystkich przewyższał,

lecz nikogo tym nie wyniszczał.

 

Mistrz natomiast kaptur zdjął z głowy,

patrząc na niego, użył cichej mowy,

której Wielki Pan nie zrozumiał,

przez co potwornie się zdumiał.

 

Jegomość westchnął ciężko, rzecząc poważnie

,,Panie, znam twój problem właśnie!

Castiel upiwszy się z rana,

przebrał się za barana

i skoczywszy do wody,

znalazł tam martwe płody!"

 

Wielki Pan wytrzeszczył oczy,

cóż on znowu tam mamroczy!

,,Nie było żadnych płodów w wodzie,

to lalki panienki Zosi na kłodzie!

Zostały na słońcu, by wysuszyć włosie,

a strumień pognawszy wielkie powodzie,

pociągnął je w wir potężny

i już nikt nie był taki mężny!

 

Kevin patrzał na niego zdziwiony

,,Aleś Pan dzisiaj szalony!

Panienka Zosia już lalek nie rusza!"

 

,,Bo nikt jej do tego nie zmusza"

Mruknął Pan, łapiąc kutasy w dłonie

,,Przecie Mistrz nie spłonie,

jeżeli da się mi napić,

a miód szybko potrafię stracić!"

 

Mistrz zamrugał parę razy,

pokazując nutę odrazy.

Ale przecież Wielkiemu Panu się nie odmawia,

dlatego spytał o jego ulubione dobrania,

wymieniając wszystko prócz miodu,

usprawiedliwiając się z tego powodu,

iż zapasy jego wzięły w łeb,

a wszystko przez nieczynny sklep.

 

Wielki Pan Winchester pokiwał lekko głową,

rozmyślając nad tą myślą srogą.

Cóż to za okropny dwór,

gdzie miód nie jest wystawiany na stół!

,,Wódki, mocium panie,

dziś mam na nią pełne branie!

Niech się leje strumieniami,

i nie dręczmy się gonitwami!"

 

Poszli więc szybko do grodu bobrzego,

słynącego właśnie z tego,

że zwierzęta te stworzyły tamę,

mając przy tym niezłą zabawę.

Nad brzegiem rzeki tej płynącej,

stał dom pustelny, by tradycji żyjącej

w pełni i zawsze przestrzegać!

Więc Wielki Pan miał na kim polegać.

Wiedział, że Mistrz to genialny gość,

którego nikt nigdy nie miał dość.

Tak więc wmaszerowali do środka,

gdzie powitała ich bura kotka,

ozwawszy się cichym sykiem,

dała znać, że głośnym rykiem,

tylko ją zezłoszczą okropnie

i zakończą żywot swój podobnie

jak malutka, szara mysz,

którą zjadła jeszcze dziś.

 

Wielki Pan Winchester zaśmiał się w ugodzie,

myślami będąc w prognozowanej pogodzie,

którą przedstawiał codziennie stajenny,

dodając lekki akcent wojenny.

Usiadł wreszcie przy bukowym blacie,

zerkając niepewnie na puchate lacie,

leżące przy kominku murowanym

i zmieniające zdanie o poważanym

Mistrzu i jego prawdziwej powadze,

którą wyrabiał w najwyższej uwadze!

 

,,Mam to na co czekałeś,

a pamiętasz jak Lucyferowi wysłałeś

beczkę wina i pół cygara?"

 

,,Żalił się, że mu odwala."

Odparł Wielki Pan, łapiąc butelkę

i oglądając dziwną naklejkę,

której napis widział czarno na białym

,,Pięć procent jest za małym,

bym utopił smutki i żale!

 

,,Ja pierdole, ty wale!

Pięć procent to źródlana woda,

reszta to alkohol, którego mi nie szkoda!"

Odparł Mistrz poważnie,

łapiąc dwa kieliszki właśnie.

Postawiwszy je na stole drewnianym

poczuł się dziwnie niekochanym

i nie wiedząc czemu właściwie,

wziął kotkę na ręce, która sykliwie

dała się pieszczotliwie pogłaskać,

by zaraz cicho zamlaskać.

 

,,Lej pan, a nie baw się z kotem!

Ja tu czekam z wielkim kłopotem!"

Wtrącił Wielki Pan srogo,

dodając, że to niedrogo

dać się napić sąsiadowi swemu,

który przecie nie zawinił niczemu!

 

Mistrz zerknął wreszcie w jego stronę,

dając kotce wolną wolę,

by zaraz przed siebie uciekła

do swego kojca, który był na krańcach piekła,

a tam oddawać cześć szatanowi,

którego oczywiście Adam zadowoli.

,, Aleś niecierpliwy dzisiaj, Panie"

Mruknął, chcąc dodać jeszcze  _Baranie_

,,Już leję, nie ma się co śpieszyć,

przecie serca tak łatwo wyleczyć

nie można, ale za to picie

znacznie lepsze jest niż tycie!"

Wreszcie otworzył butelkę przezroczystą

powąchawszy z rozkoszą oczywistą

zapachu wody bardzo ognistej.

,,Panie, tak dobrej czystej

nigdzie niż u mnie nie znajdziesz,

nawet jeśli cały świat ogarniesz!"

 

Gdy tylko nalał do pełna szkła,

zza drzwi z hukiem weszła Hannah zła.

Podeszła do Wielkiego Pana Winchestera gibko

i pociągnęła go za brązowy kontusz szybko.

,,Gadreel zabrał wszystkie konie

i wypuścił je na błonie!"

 

Wielki Pan odskoczył od razu

i pobiegł prosto do sosnowego lasu,

gdzie była najkrótsza ścieżka jaką znał,

by wypatrywać w oddali uciekających końskich ciał.


	3. Księga III

Szukał wzrokiem wszystkich koni,

wiedząc, że tylko on je goni,

ponieważ reszta jego załogi

padła na ziemię z wielkiej trwogi.

Wielki Pan spojrzał na nich srogo,

tupiąc czarnym obcasem mnogo.

,,Pokraki jedne, gonić konie”

A wszyscy zebrani podnieśli dłonie,

nie chcąc brać w tym udziału,

oddalili się pomału.

 

Wielki Pan warknął złowrogo pod nosem,

a po chwili krzyknął potężnym głosem,

wzywając wszystkich swoich kompanów

wielkich i potężnych panów.

Nagle pojawili się wszyscy wzywani,

bardziej i mniej przez chłopów kochani,

jednak bardzo we wszystkim pomocni,

a w pracy niezmiernie owocni.

 

Gabriel, Castiel – bracia dwoje,

mający w posiadaniu starożytne zwoje

i Samantha, siostro – brat,

z pewnością nie żaden straszliwy kat.

Zebrali się szybko i sprawnie,

oczywiście bardzo powabnie.

 

,,Jak śmiał wypuścić konie?!

Gadreel ciul zaraz utonie!

Osobiście wrzucę go do wody

i zazna wielkiej szkody!”

Krzyknął Gabriel straszliwie,

a Wielki Pan spojrzał na Castiela pożądliwie,

mając ochotę wykonać stosunek,

z czego zapamiętają tylko pocałunek.

 

,,Gabriel, Samantha, ogierów szukajcie,

a mi i Casowi parę chwil dajcie.

Musimy załatwić ważne sprawy,

oczywiście nie dla zabawy.”

Powiedziawszy to najszybciej jak potrafił,

porwał Castiela, by ten się zabawił.

A że szatyn był to tego skory,

poszli szybko bez żadnej zmory.

 

,,Więc tak, mój drogi, proponuję krzaki,

dzięki temu nie będzie wielkiej draki.

Albo może dwór mój murowany?

Tak żadnej z nas nie zostanie usłyszany.”

 

Castiel spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem

i odparł z wcześniejszym oddechem.

„Chodźmy do stajni, tam jest blisko,

a o szerokie widowisko,

nie musimy się niepokoić,

lecz po sianie wzajemnie gonić.”

 

Wielki Pan uśmiechnął się szeroko,

zastanawiając się głęboko

jaką najlepszą wykorzystać pozycję,

aby pokazać swoją genialną kondycję.

 

Castiel natomiast złapał go za rękę,

wiedząc, że przed sobą ma potęgę

mistrzem, bogiem seksu zwaną,

a przez niego bardzo ukochaną,

Jednak, czy zbliżenie te jest warte gry,

skoro przez konie Wielki Pan jest zły?

,,Nie jestem jednak przekonany.”

Szepnął, całkiem załamany.

 

Wielki Pan zmarszczył złowrogo brwi.

,,Tobie chyba coś się śni!

Idziemy teraz i nie ma mowy,

a później sprawdzimy jak mocne mamy głowy!”

Mówiąc to wziął go w ramiona.

,,Dzisiaj zostawię na tobie znamiona.

Mocne, czerwone, długie pręgi,

lecz nie będą to żadne męki.”

 

Castiel zachichotał cicho.

,,A niech cię weźmie licho,

ale zgadzam się, mój paniczu,

lecz to ma być bez zwykłego kiczu!

Niech boli, pali, piecze,

radość nam z tego nie uciecze!

Chcę zaznać świetnego uczucia,

by serce me doznało ukłucia.

Niech stracę rozum mój tęgi

dla twej prawie boskiej potęgi.

Pragnę, byś wziął mnie teraz i tu,

choćby i w otoczeniu było koni par stu.”

 

Wielki Pan wyszczerzył się słodko.

,,Spokojnie, moja mała kotko.

Stanę dla ciebie wśród złotego siana

i będę cię pieścił do samego rana!”

Weszli wreszcie do stajni Pana Wielkiego,

szukając wzrokiem miejsca ukrytego,

gdzie będą mogli całować się, tulić i ,,spać”,

a przy okazji na fujarce grać.

 

Bo musicie wiedzieć ważną rzecz.

Castiel to nie jest zwykły cieć!

Fujarkę ma on w pełni obeznaną,

lecz tę jedyną jeszcze nieokiełznaną.

Jest wielka, mocna, jakby kamienna,

a jednocześnie gibka, zwinna, płomienna.

Potrafi być słynnym potworem,

lecz nie napawać niepokojem.

No chyba, że ktoś jest mały,

wtedy to zupełnie inne sprawy.

 

,,A więc, mój drogi,

rozkładaj swe nogi”

Szepnął Wielki Pan ostrożnie,

czując, że jego kram już rośnie.

 

 


	4. Księga IV

Castiel uśmiechnął się sprośnie,

przeczesując ciemne włosy radośnie.

,, Mój ty Wielki Panie,

daremne twe staranie,

gdy stadnina wielka czeka,

a zwierzyna w popłochu ucieka.

Czy chcesz już teraz to zrobić,

nie starając się mnie pobić?"

 

Wielki Pan podniósł brwi.

,, Mogę to zrobić choćby i przez drzwi!

A ty, widać nie masz chęci.

Odejdź prędko, bo to mnie nie kręci.

Nie chcę gonić cię z kwiatami,

a do łóżka zaganiać wszystkimi siłami."

 

,, Drogi panie mój kochany!

Czuję się teraz niezmiernie ograny!

Oczywiście, że bardzo tego pragnę,

a z przyjemności cię nie okradnę."

Powiedziawszy to wyraziście,

po licu pogłaskał go jedwabiście.

,, Lecz nie chę, by był to szybki akt,

ale też, by nie trwał kilka lat."

 

Dean westchnął głęboko,

przesuwając dłonią pod swoje oko,

ścierając odrobinę potu,

która nie drażniła jego polotu.

,, Postaram się bardzo dokładnie,

wykonując swą pracę dosadnie.

Będę sprawiał ci przyjemność,

wypełniając naturalną rzeczy kolejność."

 

Ciemnowłosy zachichotał cicho.

,, Liczę, że to nie będzie żadne licho."

Szepnąłwszy to bardzo uroczo,

pogłaskał Pana po spodniach ochoczo.

 

Wielki Pan cicho na to sapnął,

a następnie zębami kłapnął.

Zbliżył się jeszcze bliżej niego.

,, A teraz, mój drogi kolego,

będziesz krzyczeć, jęczeć, błagać,

ale pomocy się nie domagać"

 

Castiel zamrugał bardzo szybko

i zaraz wygiął się pod nim gibko.

Nie wiadomo, ile to wszystko trwało,

ale gdy wreszcie im się wydawało,

że wszystko będzie tu przyjemnie,

ich plany spełnią się wylewnie,

ich gorączka, moc, połączenie,

a później na miękkim sianie rozleniwienie,

przytulili się mocno do siebie,

by poczuć się lepiej niźli w niebie.

I tak to trwało i trwało w najlepsze,

zdawać by się mogło, że ich ręce to kleszcze!

Tak mocno się trzymali!

A jeszcze niczego nie wykonali.

 

Nagle wrota stajni rozwarły się z trzaskiem,

by do środka mógł wbiec w głośnym wrzaskiem

Sam, co młodszym bratem był Wielkiego Pana.

,, Zabawiać to się będziecie mogli do rana!

Ale później, na litość Boską! Konie zaraz tu będą!

I wyprzedzę cię bracie z twoją myślą nieprędką,

stratują was obu, więc podciągać spodnie

i wynocha, choćby to wyglądało niegodnie!"

 

Zaraz cała trójka na murek wskoczyła

i zaraz widokiem niezwykłym się uraczyła.

Wszystkie konie niegdyś przez Gadreela uciekły,

teraz do swoich zagród grzecznie wbiegły.

Rzecz to wielce niesłychana!

Trzeba dodać, że nie ukartowana!

Warto wiedzieć, że konie Wielkiego Pana

są zwykle żywsze niż niejedna łania.

 

,, Kto to wszystko zrobił

i ani jednego konia mi nie dobił?"

Zapytał blondyn z zadziwieniem,

jednocześnie walcząc w myślach ze swoim przyrodzeniem,

które oczywiście wolało co innego

niż oglądanie biegu konnego.

 

,, Jak to kto?! Gabriel i ja!

Żebyś ty widział, jakiego on cela ma,

gdy rzucaliśmy kamieniami w krzaki,

by jakoś wystarszyć je dla niepoznaki

i zaciągnąć tutaj, gdy wy oczywiście

musieliście robić to nieczyście."

 

,, Czego tutaj takie kłótnie?

I co to za oskarżenia okrutne?"

Gabriel pojawił się jak zwykle nagle,

trzymajac w rękach wielkie szpadle.

,, Może wreszcie panienki do roboty się wezmą?

I z ochotą do pracy się odezwą?

Bo raz też chciałbym z Samem

wrócić sobie wesoło nad ranem."

 

Wielki Pan spojrzał na niego z niezadowoleniem.

Od kiedy Gabriel dostał na to pozwolenie?!

Kto dał mu prawo do tykania Sama,

jakby to była zwykła, uliczna dama?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tak długo, ale wystąpiły małe problemy techniczne :/


	5. Księga V

Nadszedł wreszcie wieczór oczekiwany,

a więc i spokój przez naszą parkę wyczekiwany.

Zabrali się więc nad rzeczkę wartką i płytką,

mówiąc, że udają się złapać rybkę szybką.

 

Ale wszyscy wiemy, jaki powód prawdziwy

sprowadził ich na ten czyn osobliwy.

Jednak nie dane im będzie zaznać przyjemności,

bo będą mieli dwóch zabawnych gości.

 

Goście, sąsiedzi zza wzgórza makiem pokrytego

mieli dość jednego problemu poważnego

i postanowili udać się na spacer długi,

który wyczyści w umyśle smugi!

 

Ale wróćmy do parki naszej przepięknej,

która baraszkowała sobie pod dębem

i niczym się nie przejmowała,

byle tylko spełnić swe żądania.

 

A wielka i namiętna wzięła ich chcica.

Czerwone jak krew mieli już lica.

Włosy na wszystkie strony potargane.

Koszule i spodnie na strzępy rozerwane!

 

Wtem Wielki Pan złapał go mocno,

Castiel pisnął na to głośno.

Obu im było strasznie gorąco.

W pantalonach już coś rosło.

 

Sapali głośno, szybko, przerywanie,

zapominając, że przyszli tu na ryb branie.

Wili się, wargami stykali.

Języki w różne miejsca wsadzali.

 

Palce po ciele odbywały podróże,

co chwilę kując, jak kolczaste róże.

Na miłym macanku minęła godzinka,

Castiel chichotał jak mała dziewczynka.

 

„ Matko Boska! Gdzieś w lesie słychać ludzi.”

Jęknął Dean, a Castiel nagle się zbudził,

gdyż po macanku na chwilkę dłuższą zasnął,

teraz dopinając swój kontusz ciut za ciasno.

 

„Tadeuszu, mój kochany, nie odchodź z domu,

gdzieś ja sama tutaj, na co to wszystko komu,

skoro stryj twój, Sędzia, w wyprawę się szykuje.

Ja już serca mego ból czuję!”

 

Zosia przystanęła na skraju zielonego gaju,

przypominając anioła pośród niebieskiego raju,

co cichuteńko skargi rzuca swoje

biegnące przez drzewa, krzewy zielone.

 

Wielki Pan przeczołgał się liściastym dołem

i wysłuchawszy, stwierdził, iż Tadeusz jest wołem,

skoro opuścić chciał tak piękną, młodą panią.

A co jeżeli Moskale już wsie napadają?

 

Może już są tutaj, w litewskiej ojczyźnie.

Oddział carski Sopliców dwór niebawem liźnie,

a piękna Zosieńka pojmana w niewolę.

„Na to nigdy sobie nie pozwolę”

 

Powiedziawszy, wstał, rozmyślając swoje działanie

zmierzał ku młodym na serdeczne powitanie.

Castiel, obserwował niego i jego starania

nie pojmując zamiarów Wielkiego Pana.

 

Jednak ukazywać się wcale nie chciał,

ich słodkiej tajemnicy nikt nie znał.

Soplicowie także dowiedzieć się nie mogli,

co właśnie wydarzyło się pod dębem wysokim.

 

„Jakżem dawno nie widział pana Tadeusza i pani Zosi,

pozdrawiam z ukłonem, aż ucałować taką rączkę się prosi,

niechże pani Zosieńka mi pozwoli,

abym mógł musnąć pani kawalątek dłoni!”

 

Zosia najpierw niechętnie, z obawą rękę zza kontusza

wyciągnęła, a widząc przyzwolenie pana Tadeusza,

dała pocałować wierzch delikatnej skóry,

nie robiąc z tego żadnej awantury.

 

„Czegoż sprowadza Wielkiego Pana do gaju

wszak to mojej rodziny część litewskiego raju.

Jednak nie gonię za to, lecz pytam tylko,

jakież to powody, a może spacer z omyłką?”

 

„Spacer, wszak zwykłe, codziennie obchody”

Odparł mu Wielki Pan. „Myśli mam rozwody

i przypadkowo podsłuchałem waszmości rozmowy,

które wprawiły mnie w stan zupełnie nowy.”

 

Pan Tadeusz spojrzał na szlachcica z miną zaskoczoną.

„Wojna z Moskalami, jest wojną uszlachetnioną,

walczyć trzeba, kto ma szabli i pancerzy

Litwę wyzwolić, wrogów wygonić należy.”

 

Zosieńka ze strachu pobladła cała na twarzy.

„Ależ ja ciebie, Tadeuszu, stracę. Kończ tych wojaży

Tutaj, na Litwie ciebie potrzebuję!”

Krzyknęła, myśląc, że Wielki Pan ją wyratuje.

 

I przywróci rozum jej młodego, walecznego męża.

„Litwie potrzeba silnego, zdolnego oręża”

Pan Tadeusz mruknął nieugięty. „A nie waszmości,

co po gajach snują męskie nieczystości.”

 


End file.
